oasisfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Gallagher
Noel Gallagher is the lead guitarist, cheif songwriter, and overall mastermind behind Oasis. Personality Noel Gallagher is the de facto leader of Oasis. He is very media-freindly, apearing on dozens of different talk shows, but has made many controversial coments mostly about peer musicians due to this. He is constantly optimistic- unlike other musicians who had rough childhoods, we never felt the need to explore the pain and darkness in his music- "because it hasn't been part of his build-up." Noel has a distincitve whit- most of his statements have a element of comedy in them. History Early Years (1967-1979) Noel Thomas David Gallager ws born in Longsight, Manchester, to Irish parents Peggy and Tommy Gallagher. He was the couple's second child; his older brother, Paul, was born in 1966. Soon after the birth of younger brother Liam in 1972, the Gallaghers moved to Ashburn Avenue in the Manchester suburb of Burnage. He and his brothers were often beaten by an usually drunken Tommy Gallagher, who was oftern reclusive towards his children. though Liam has no respect or love towards him, Noel has recently shown forgivness or maybe even sympathy towards his father claiming in an interview with Michael Parkinson in 2006 "(he wasn't) any more violent then anyone else in our street- it was the 70s before being the new age dad was the trendy thing to be." Due to their unease around their father, Noel and Paul both developed stammers. As Paul was the oldest child, He got a room to himself, while Noel and Liam had to share. Peggy Gallagher acquired a legal notice of separation from her husband in 1976. Six years later she finally left him, taking the three boys with her. As teenagers the Gallagher brothers — especially Noel — were regular truants, often getting in trouble with the police When his mother took a job working in the school canteen, Noel ensured that he stopped by to visit her during lunch before skipping the rest of the day. He was expelled from school at the age of 15 for throwing a bag of flour over a teacher. He has admitted to stealing car stereos and burglary as a teenager. He used to hang around with the football hooligan firms Mayne Line Crew, Under-5s and Young Guvnors in the Eighties and at the age of thirteen, Noel received six months' probation for robbing a corner shop. Music Enters his life (1979-1988) During his period of probation, with little else to do, that Noel first began to teach himself to play a guitar his father had left him, imitating his favourite songs from the radio. Noel was particularly inspired by the debut of The Smiths on Top of the Pops in 1983, performing their single "This Charming Man". He later reflected, "From that day on ... I wanted to be (Smiths guitarist) Johnny Marr." "All Around The World"... As a Roadie (1985-1991) In May 1988, Noel met guitarist Graham Lambert of Inspiral Carpets during a Stone Roses show. The two struck up an acquaintanceship and Noel became a regular at Inspiral Carpets shows. When he heard singer Steve Holt was leaving the band, Noel auditioned to be the new vocalist. He was rejected, but became part of their road crew for two years. Singer Tom Hingley said that Gallagher owes his own career to the band, since "his business sense, work ethic, message and humour are Inspiral down to the core." Noel struck up a friendship with monitor engineer Mark Coyle over their love of the Beatles, and the pair spent soundchecks dissecting the group's songs. Noel claims that being a Roadie was the best time of his life... even better than being in Oasis... becuase he could go all around the world, do drugs and meet different people without the attention of the press. "Part of the Queee" (1991-1994) In 1991, Noel returned from an American tour with the Inspiral Carpets to find that his brother Liam had become the lead singer with a local band called "The Rain"- much to Noel's amusement. It transpired that Liam had joined the band with the hope of adding his brother, and his songwriting abilities, to it. Noel attended one of their concerts at Manchester's Boardwalk, but was unimpressed by the group's act- but saw that Noel could poetentially take control of the group and use 'The Rain' as a lauching pad for Noel's songwriting. After persuasion from Liam, he agreed to join the band, on the condition that he take creative control of the group and become its sole songwriter. According to another source, Noel Gallagher told Liam and the rest of the group after having heard them play for the first time: "Let me write your songs and I'll take you to superstardom, or else you'll rot here in Manchester". His control over the band in its early years earned him the nickname "The Chief". In May 1993, the band heard that a record executive from Creation Records would be scouting for talent at King Tut's, a club in Glasgow. Together, they found the money to hire a van and make the six-hour journey. When they arrived, they were refused entry to the club because no one notified the venue that Oasis had been added to the bill. The band eventually secured the opening slot and played a four-song set that impressed Creation founder Alan McGee. McGee then took the Live Demonstration tape to Sony America and invited Oasis to meet with him a week later in London, at which point they were signed to a six-album contract. Gallagher has since claimed that he only had six songs written at the time, and has put his success in the interview down to "bullshitting". However, McGee believes that when they met, Gallagher had fifty or so songs written, and merely lied about how prolific he had been following the contract. "Morning Glory" (1994-1996) Gallagher claimed to have written Oasis' first single, "Supersonic", in "the time it takes to play the song." "Supersonic" was released in early 1994 and peaked at #31 on the official UK charts. The single was later followed by Oasis' debut album Definitely Maybe, which was released in August 1994 and was a critical and commercial success. It became the fastest-selling debut album in British history at the time, and entered the UK Charts at #1. Despite their rapidly growing popularity, Noel briefly left Oasis in 1994 during their first American tour. The conditions were poor, and he felt the American audience—still preoccupied with grunge and metal—did not understand the band. Noel stated that his early songs, specially "Live Forever", were written to refute grunge's pessimism. Tensions mounted between him and Liam, culminating in a fight after a disastrous L.A. gig. Having effectively decided to quit the music industry, he flew to San Francisco without telling the band, management or the crew. It was during this time that Noel wrote "Talk Tonight" as a "thank you" for the girl he stayed with, who "talked him from off the ledge". He was tracked down by Creation's Tim Abbot and during a trip by the pair to Las Vegas Noel decided to continue with the band. He reconciled with his brother and the tour resumed in Minneapolis.